


White Lie

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Bad Flirting, Confessions, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: “Tell me something about you I haven’t already figured out.”“From the time I started appearing at functions alongside you and your family, our interactions have always been what I look forward to.”“I said tell me something about you Ihaven’talready figured out.”
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	White Lie

**Author's Note:**

> MORE OTPTOBER okay so. I'm really not fond of like...a lot of the other ships I usually see with Niji so I'm pairing him with one of my OCs from my long-running (and still in-progress) 'Worth Fighting For' fic. _However,_ I am setting this in a completely different AU from that fic, or canon, or modern AU.
> 
> I really, really, really wanna do a like...20s/30s gangster mafia AU series of fics. Ergo, the Niji x Aspen set of OTPtober fics (both NSFW and SFW) will take place in that AU. They are both in their early 20s, both from rich and powerful families, and - if you're familiar with Worth Fighting For - Judge is still trying to hook Aspen for Ichiji (not Niji).
> 
> Honestly I don't expect a lot of people to read these but I'm happy I wrote them SO without further ado -
> 
> **Day 1 [SFW] - Confessions**

The urge to slap Niji was back, but Aspen wasn’t exactly sure that urge ever really left in the first place. She was tempted to slap herself as well, all things considered. How stupid of her to blurt out something like that. She could’ve told him anything else. Why  _ that _ , of all things? It could’ve been anything else.  _ Anything. _ Aspen had only deigned to appear at a few functions alongside the Vinsmoke family - charity functions, local fundraisers, and the upcoming charity ball - to name a few. She could’ve told him she loved dancing, but was too shy to do it. That she could drink most men under the table. But no. Her brain had picked the most embarrassing thing, and her mouth had run with it. Aspen could've guessed she'd continue right along with her stupid decisions regarding Niji - after all, hadn't she snuck him in through the window already?  


“I’m lying.”

“You are  _ not.” _ His grin grew even wider and Aspen could see her bright red face in the reflection of his goggles, hidden under both his long hair and the brim of his hat.  


That attempted recovery was even worse than the impromptu truth. Aspen turned away from him, face burning as she picked up her violin and moved towards the window. She wanted him to leave - she was certainly well within her rights to command it. They were in  _ her _ bedroom, after all - not that any of her advisors would’ve approved - and he was only there through her good graces. She was single, she was high-society, and if people knew she was with one of the Vinsmokes without a chaperone...well, people would  _ talk. _ Not that Aspen cared. They could all talk, but the money from her family’s jewelry empire talked louder still.

Best to just ignore Niji. Aspen raised her bow -

“That’s my favorite thing to look forward to as well.”

Aspen dropped the bow. _“You’re_ lying.”

“I am not.” He dropped back onto her bed, arms behind his head, and Aspen felt relief at no longer having to see his face or trying to make eye contact with eyes she couldn’t even see. “I enjoy seeing you get all riled up over the smallest things. Most people fall all over themselves trying to appease me, or apologize to me. But you get right in my face, guns blazing. I don’t know many bold dames like you - I don't know many bold _people_ like you.”

“To be fair, if I wasn’t just as rich as you, I wouldn’t dream of getting in your face.” Aspen slowly turned back away again, her voice a grumble under her breath as the heat in her cheeks cooled. Perhaps she _was_ bold to do it at all, she supposed. It was no secret how Niji treated those who defied him, regardless of their rank or wealth.

“You wouldn’t?” Niji’s voice was sly, and Aspen could feel his eyes on her back as she touched her bow to her violin, pulling out a slow, high note. “...I've certainly thought about your face near mine. Though, perhaps in a different context than what we’re discussing.”

The note choked off as Aspen’s hand jerked, and the heat roared back to life in her face - along with the familiar desire to slap him. She had considered such things as well but only Niji would casually allude to it in such a way. “Interesting.”

“Is it?” There was his teasing, right on time - with perhaps some curiosity as well.

Aspen hesitated, brain whirring as she tried to find the correct answer, restraining herself from turning around once again. She could try to lie once more. Nothing on the line except her dignity.   


“No.”

She lifted the bow once more, and Niji let out a long sigh that turned into a laugh.  


“You’re  _ lying.” _


End file.
